


The need for touch

by ComplicatedLight



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplicatedLight/pseuds/ComplicatedLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie Lewis has been surviving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The need for touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, and it's for a small and rather obscure fandom. And even within this fandom I'm guessing that the majority of fanfic readers and writers will be focused on the rather attractive DS Hathaway, but I am of an age(!) and disposition where I find the dignity and solidity of Robbie Lewis touching. And by touching, I mean a great big turn on. Damn it. First time out and my kink for grumpy, middle-aged men is showing.
> 
> Anyway, when I was writing this I was thinking a lot about attachment theory, particularly as it has been applied to adult, romantic relationships.
> 
> It's just a sliver of story, and it's unbeta'ed - all friendly feedback welcome.

Hathaway had assumed that Lewis would be hesitant and awkward – as far as Hathaway knows, he’s never done anything more intimate with a man than a quick pat on the shoulder or a handshake. But Lewis had 25 years of easy, comfortable touch with Val, of having the refuge of her body, her smell, her warmth, of being able to keep himself safe in her when the work might have damaged him. And then she was gone. Nothing. For five blank years, nothing.

Once Lewis finally (finally) understands that he’s allowed to touch his partner whenever and however he wants, he is unquenchable. The instant they’re in private, he’s pressed against him, rubbing his face against Hathaway’s neck and chest, trying to breathe him in, take him in. They watch the telly with Lewis wrapped around him. They sleep the same way. If Hathaway drifts more than a couple of feet away, a strong hand reaches out to pull him back in. It could feel clingy, but Hathaway knows that it’s not quite like that; knows that Lewis survived without this and could again if he had to. No, this is the first ray of sunlight hitting the arctic snow in spring, this is the desert flower opening to the rain, this is the joy of the lost wolf finding his pack again. This is the difference between surviving and living.


End file.
